Crecher Academy
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is the new student at Crecher Academy, nicknamed Creature Academy by the students. In a school full of monsters, werewolves, fairies, and a hell of a lot of other mythological creatures, anything could happen. But, as a rare species, Bubbles draws the attention of Amelie. A power hungry vampire who will do anything to have Bubbles under her thumb. *ON HIATUS*
1. Run While You Still Can

Bubbles P.O.V.

School! I get to go to a school! Ohmygosh!

This is gonna be my first time around people my age, so I'm a little excited... Okay a lot excited!

Can you blame me? I've never even left the mansion and I'm fifteen!

Now, I'll actually be moving out. Kind of a big deal.

I dragged my over flowing suit cases to the bus stop and waited.

"Are you new?" I jumped slightly as I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and smiled at the boy. "Yeah, I am."

The boy smirked, "So are you a monster, wolf, fairy, witch, or vamp?"

I looked at him skeptically, "And just who are you to be sticking your nose in people's business?"

I covered my mouth immeadiatly, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude-"

He cut me off, "Don't worry about it. I'm Brick."

I smiled again, "Bubbles."

The bus arrived then and I eagerly hopped on, ignoring the occasional item falling out of my bag.

First day... what could go wrong?

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Another wonderful year at the best school in the world!

Not.

I trudged up the street to where my friends were waiting for me.

"What's up, pup?" Butch said as he saw me approaching them.

I bared my teeth at him and sat next to Brute.

"How was your summer?" She asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Fun. But I think about a week at Creature will make me lose all the memories." I huffed.

Creature was what everybody called Crecher Academy, because, well... all the creatures.

Amy patted my back understandingly, "I know, but hey I heard we might be getting a new student this year, in our grade."

This was news.

The only new students we ever got were freshmen, mostly because all the things that needed to attend Creature were already there.

"Is it a guy or a chick?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but supposedly it's a new species."

I groaned, "Great. More members for Amelie's clan."

Amelie was a blood sucking seductress who knew how to get what she wanted. And there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would want the newbie.

Amy sighed, "Hey, at least it's not a fairy. Like we need more snobs, right?"

I shrugged, "Whatever. The newbie's probably a freak show anyway."

We got on the bus and head on our way to the creepiest school in the universe.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I glared at the pink suitcase at the top of the stairs.

It was a simple levitation spell, why wasn't it working?!

"Pingase follexia!" I repeated for the upteenth time.

I groaned in frustration and marched up the steps.

"Stupid hexes. What's the use of being a white witch if you can't do any useful magic?!" I muttered to myself.

I was a white witch, I studied protection spells, life spells and the rest of that petty little six year old crap.

I was glad I wasn't a dark witch, though.

Sure, they had power. But they were known for using it for, well... dark stuff.

I jogged to the bus stop, bag in hand and arrived just in time.

I sat down and looked out the window, deperate to get a look at how the bus traveled through dimensions.

Not surprisingly, I blinked and we were on school grounds.

'Run while you still can', someone had spray painted on the announcment bilboard. Well this year was bound to be a frickin' paradise.

In hell.


	2. Introductions

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I stepped off the bus with Brute right behind me.

"Hey, uh, are you Buttercup Wolfeine?" A shaky voiced asked from the sidewalk.

I winced at the sound of my full name, "Who's asking?"

A lanky boy that looked as if a light breeze could knock him over, raised his hand looking terrified.

First year, just great.

"I, uh, M-mr. Falcone, um, needs to- to see you in his office." He informed me, shaking profoundly.

I groaned, "Why?"

He shrugged and scurried off.

I turned to Amy, who was watching the boy run with fascination.

I punched her in the shoulder, "No hunting at school."

She rubbed the sore spot and looked at me with golden eyes. Wolf eyes.

"Since when do you play by the rules?" She growled.

I sighed, "Since I'm already in trouble."

She grinned, her eyes turning back to a dull brown, "What did you do this time, Wolfeine?"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna go find out."

I trekked to the top floor of the gigantic school and knocked on the principal's door.

"Enter!" He rumbled in that deep voice of his.

I walked in and plopped down into a cushioned black chair.

"You needed to see me, Mr. Falcone?" I asked politely.

He nodded, "As you may of heard that a new student is coming to the school. A third year."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He pulled a file out of one of his desk drawers and pulled a piece of paper out of it.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. Its obvious that you are the strongest female werewolf of your age-"

I smirked at the compliment-

"And your pack is the most successful-"

I cut him off, "Not my pack. Butch's. I'm second in command."

He made an impatient noise, "Details. I want you to protect the girl."

This shocked me, "Protection? Do you know how difficult that is-"

He cut me off, "I do not care, Ms. Wolfeine. This- this girl is very..._ special._"

I groaned, "Please tell me she's not special ed."

He rolled his eyes and his voice took on a dangerous tone, "Don't be ridiculous. She is... I haven't seen anything like her in my eight hundred years."

My eyes widened, he was old.

He continued to speak in that chilling voice, "She is not a particularly strong creature from what I have heard, so I expect you to keep her safe. I want her to be happy at this school."

I nodded, "Yes, sir. The pack and I will do everything in our power to keep her out of harm's way... for a price."

He frowned, "A price?"

I grinned, "You didn't really expect me to put the lives of my family out on the line for a stranger, did you?"

He slumped in his chair, defeated, "What do you want?"

I crossed my legs and made a thoughtful noise, "Hmm... how about, no, that's not good enough. Oh! I know! I want one free pass for everyone in the pack, including myself."

"Free pass?" He asked. wearily.

I bobbed my head, "Uh huh, you get us each out of trouble one time... and in return we'll keep an eye on the little brat."

He narrowed his eyes at me, contemplating, "... Fine. One time."

I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Falcone!"

He grinded his teeth, "Have a nice day Ms. Wolfeine."

I saluted him and practically skipped out of the room.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I stepped off of the bus, still carrying my pink suitcases and started walking towards the doors.

"Excuse me, miss?" A sweet voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and gasped.

Standing before me was by far the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She had waist long wavy blonde hair, a heart shaped face that held a button nose, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and lapis lazuli blue eyes framed with dark, long lashes.

Her lips rose into a breath- taking smile, "Hi. I'm new here, and I was wandering if you could show me where the third- year rooms are."

I continued to stand there like an idiot.

She frowned, "Are you alright, miss?"

"You're pretty." I breathed, stupidly.

She blushed and stared at her shoes, "Th-thanks. Um, about those rooms..."

I shook myself, "Right, sorry. Follow me. I'm heading that way anyhow."

She smiled, "Oh! So we'll be in the same classes?"

I frowned, "That depends, are you a witch?"

She shook her head, "No, why? Are you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm a white witch."

She started jumping up and down, "Oh! That is so wonderful! I've always imagined being able to perform those spells! You are so lucky!"

I flushed, "Not really. I can barely hold a steady patronus charm."

She cocked her head, "Patronus?"

I smiled, "It's your spirit animal. Witch's can summon their's and it defends them from evil. I can barely make mine appear."

"Don't be so modest! It's more than I can do." She giggled.

I joined her, it was infectious, "What are you?"

She stiffened, "I can't tell you. Don't take it personally, I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

I snorted, "You're a succubus, right? There parents usually don't allow them to tell anyone."

She shook her head vigorously, "Of course not! The very thought of playing with young men's hearts! Sickening!- Not that I'm judging them of coarse."

She added the last part hastily.

I thought about it, "Are you mixed? You know, part human and part super natural."

She shook her head, "No. I'm a... I'm sorry, but I _can't_ tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say. The rooms are in here."

I motioned to the building we were standing in front of.

"But, you're going to have to talk to the dorm adviser, Gabby." I told her.

She smiled brightly, "Thanks so much for the help. I'm Bubbles, by the way."

"Blossom Weasley (AN; Don't Laugh!)." I said and held out my hand.

She took it, her hand as soft as velvet, "See you around, Blossom."

I waved and walked into the building.

The students here were so damn confusing!

Bubbles P.O.V.

I hopped off into the building my new witch friend had pointed out and knocked on the door labeled, **ADVISER**.

"Hello?" I called through the door.

No answer.

I jiggled the door handle and it opened with a click.

"Hello?" I tried again.

"No Jordan! I told you no parties this year!" A middle- aged plump brunette screamed at a tall black girl with a mischievous grin.

"Come on, Gabs! Everyone wants to celebrate getting a new girl into the dorms! And what better way to spend the first day back than huddled around a bonfire with your fellow classmates?" The girl asked.

Gabby frowned before throwing her hands in the air, "Oh, alright! But, I expect the fire to be out and everyone to be in bed before midnight!"

The girl clapped her hands together, "Thank you Gabby!"

She left the room, ignoring my presence.

"Excuse me, um, Gabby?" I asked and she jumped.

"Oh hello! You must be Bubbles Hevina! I'm Gabby the dorm adviser! I'm sorry about the mess, but I never have time to clean! Anyway, I've got your schedule and room key...somewhere in here." She babbled.

My eyes widened a fraction, "Somewhere?"

She laughed nervously, "Well, I've got a bad habit of los- misplacing things. I thought I had it under control, but..."

I glanced around the room and spotted a key and a piece of paper, sitting on a hot pink and white blanket in the corner of the room.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing.

She beamed and ran to the spot before handing it to me.

"You're in room six- thirteen. I believe your roommate is... Rob- no, Buttercup! Oh, but she goes by BC. She's a werewolf, you know." She added, conversationally.

I smiled, "Thank you for the help."

She smiled back, "No problem! I hope you like the school."

I walked out of the room and up the stairs, searching for the room.

"Aha!" I cried, spotting it.

I unlocked it with my new key and walked in to find a raven haired girl with the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen, staring at me.

"Hi! You must be BC."

She was still staring at me, the same way that Blossom had been.

"Um, I'm your new roommate." I said with a smile.

"Wow." She breathed.

I bit my lip, "I'm Bubbles. It's wonderful to meet you."

She shook herself, "Likewise."

I set my bag down on the side of the room she wasn't on, "So, your a werewolf?"

She bristled, "Yeah. Is that a problem, little girl?"

I shook my head, "No of coarse not! Your just the first one I've met is all."

She relaxed, "Oh. Well you must not get out much."

I smiled sadly, "Afraid not. This is the first time I've left the mansion."

Her jaw dropped, "Well damn! The boys are gonna eat you alive."

I gasped, "Really?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Not literally, genius... well, maybe some of them, but I meant, with that cute face of yours, you might want to learn how to kick a guy in the balls."

I flushed, "_What?!_"

She sniggered at my reaction, "Learn how to defend yourself! I'll show you."

A half an hour later, I had both bonded with my roommate and learned how to hit a boy where it hurt.

"We'll work on bitch slaps next week." She said.

I giggled, "Sounds good to me."

I had a feeling I was gonna be okay here.


	3. Broken Tradition

Blossom's P.O.V.

"All third years please report to the mess hall immediately. Thank you." Ms. Rosa chirped into the loudspeaker.

I groaned and sat up in bed, "Robin, get up."

She mumbled something and shooed me away. It was too early for this shit.

I stumbled into the bathroom and attempted to make my mess of red hair at least a little presentable. I settled for throwing it into a sloppy ponytail.

"Perhaps I didn't speak clearly enough, ALL THIRD YEARS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL NOW!" Ms. Rosa shrieked into the loud speaker.

I winced, "Stupid banshees."

I threw open my closet and slid on a pink polo and khakis. Robin had just ripped herself away from bed and was yanking off her pajama bottoms fervently.

"Honestly! They expect us to wake up at the crack of dawn, looking like hell, and face every boy in our year. They haven't a care in the world of how this could ruin our reputations!" She rambled, sliding on white shorts and an orange tank top.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into my moccasins, "Let's just go."

She threw on her orange flip flops and we were out the door. We had to jog with the rest of the girls in the hall to keep from being late. Robin was glad that everyone seemed to be in an equally frazzled state as her.

Except Amelie.

Her white-blonde hair was held back by a black head band and it felt straightly down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black skin- tight dress that came to the middle of her thighs, red leggings, and a pair of black boots that most girls in the dorms would kill for.

Robin included.

"I wonder what this is about." Amelie breathed in her best, 'I couldn't care less' voice.

"Maybe that new student?" Her best friend, Princess, suggested.

Princess was wearing a gold top with a neckline that plunged half way to China, silver bootie shorts, and some golden pumps.

"She better be something magnificent. My beauty rest should not of be wasted on seeing some freak who could be of no use to me."

I cringed away from the two.

Amelie was a snobbish vampire who- there is no other word for it- _collected_ creatures at the school she deemed worthy.

Princess was literally the princess of the fairies, and Boomer (another member of her group) was a handsome player who happened to be the son of the high wizard of Florida. Amelie liked power.

We got to the mess hall and my breath caught in my throat. I forgot about the tradition.

The third year dark witches of the school were circled hand in hand around a terrified human girl who looked no older than eleven.

"Welcome to another year at Crecher academy! As you all are aware, the dark witches won last year's competition... so we will be starting the year their way!" Mr. Falcone boomed.

I gasped and forced myself to look away from the girl. They were going to burn her.

In front of that innocent new girl. I gasped again and started looking around for her. I couldn't let her witness this.

"Let this be a warning to any humans who wander onto the campus." Mr. Falcone said gravely.

The girl screamed as the witch's raised their wands.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Buttercup and I were entering the doors of the mess hall when Buttercup cursed, "Shit! Bubbles go back to the dorm."

I frowned, "Why? Is something wrong?"

She looked panicked, "Just go!"

I peaked into the room and asked, "What are those witches going to do to that human girl?"

BC clenched her fists, her eyes turning gold, "Get to the dorm, NOW!"

I ignored the threat display, "Please, just tell me what's going on."

She looked away from me, "They are going to burn her."

My eyes widened, "Why?!"

She shrugged, "Because they feel they have the right too."

I pursed my lips, "This is ridiculous! I will not watch an innocent young girl die!"

BC was pleading now, "Please go to the dorm."

I shook my head and marched through the crowd.

"Bubbles!" I heard my roommate yell after me, but I pretended not to hear her.

"Let this be a warning to any humans who wander onto the campus." A tall man with a hooked nose said grimly.

The little girl screamed as the witches wearing black cloaks raised their wands. I threw myself over the girl as soon as the witches whispered the proper words.

The pain was over whelming. I choked down a scream and tears filled my eyes. I had never experienced such pain.

"STOP!" The same deep voice shouted.

The pain was gone in a flash. I started panting as I collapsed to the floor.

"What were you thinking you stupid, stupid girl?!" That deep voice demanded, furiously.

"Is... the girl... okay?" I panted.

His face softened a fraction, "Stupid! Stupid... but brave."

The girl leaned over me and hugged me with shaking arms. I smiled. She wasn't hurt.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" The same voice from the loud speaker screamed.

I attempted to get to my feet, but there was just noway my legs would support me.

"Mrs. Nyx, erase the human girl's memory and send her home." The deep voice rumbled.

"Yes, sir." A feminine voice spat, sounding both disgusted and dissapointed.

"Ms. Wolfeine!" He shouted and BC winced walking forward.

"What did we discuss a few short hours ago?" He demanded, looking angry enough to hit her.

I cleared my throat, "With all due respect sir, she tried to stop me."

They both looked a little shocked that I was conscious.

"I don't care what she _tried_ to do! She failed! And you almost died because of it!" He barked.

I bristled, "She didn't push me on top of the human. It's no one's fault but my own."

BC looked surprised that I was defending her.

The man grinded his teeth, "Alright, Ms. Hevina. My office- once you've been healed that is."

He stalked off and BC picked me up.

"Why were they going to do that?" I whispered weakly.

She didn't answer me. I sighed and stayed silent, feeling awkward at the fact that she could carry me as if I weighed nothing.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I opened the door to the mess hall, prepared to walk Bubbles to the front so they could introduce her.

I'd forgotten the dark witches had won last year.

"Welcome to another year at Crecher academy! As you all are aware, the dark witches won last year's competition... so we will be starting the year their way!" Mr. Falcone boomed.

I swore, "Shit! Bubbles get back to the dorm!"

She frowned, "Why is something wrong?"

I was getting a little panicked, "Just go!"

She peeked into the room and asked, "What are those witches going to do to that human girl?"

I clenched my fists, and brought out my wolf eyes, "Get to the dorm, NOW!"

She ignored the threat display, "Please, just tell me what's going on."

I looked away from her, "They are going to burn her."

Her eyes widened, "Why?!"

I shrugged, "Because they feel they have the right too."

She pursed her lips, "This is ridiculous! I will not watch an innocent young girl die!"

I was practically pleading now, "Please go to the dorm."

She shook her head and marched through the crowd.

"Bubbles!" I called after her, not sure what she planned to do.

I tried to keep up with her, but by the time I reached the front of the crowd it was too late.

"Let this be a warning to any humans who wander onto the campus." Mr. Falcone said gravely.

The witches raised there wands and whispered a bunch of nonsense. A blast of purple fire shot out of each of their wands toward the human child, but someone jumped in front of her. Bubbles.

"NO!" Someone yelled, and it took me a minute to realize it was me.

Why wasn't she screaming? They always screamed!

Unless... she was already dead.

"STOP!" Mr. Falcone shouted, once the shock of seeing the girl doing something so idiotic passed.

She collapsed to the floor, panting. I sighed in relief, not dead.

"What were you thinking you stupid, stupid girl?!" Mr. Falcone demanded, furiously.

Damn. I've never seen his face turn that red.

"Is... the girl... okay?" She panted weakly.

His face softened a fraction, "Stupid! Stupid... but brave."

The human girl leaned over Bubbles and hugged her with shaking arms. Through the terrible pain she must be going through, she smiled.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Ms. Rosa, the banshee, shrieked.

Bubbles attempted to get to her feet, but she was too weak.

"Mrs. Nyx, erase the human girl's memory and send her home." Mr. Falcone rumbled.

"Yes, sir." Mrs. Nyx, the dark magic teacher, spat, sounding both disgusted and dissapointed.

"Ms. Wolfeine!" He shouted and I winced, walking forward.

I was so dead.

"What did we discuss a few short hours ago?" He demanded, looking angry enough to hit me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

Bubbles cleared her throat and croaked, "With all due respect sir, she tried to stop me."

I didn't even know she was still conscious.

"I don't care what she _tried_ to do! She failed! And you almost died because of it!" He barked.

She bristled, "She didn't push me on top of the human. It's no one's fault but my own."

I was shocked that she was defending me. Only my pack ever stood up for me.

Mr. Falcone grinded his teeth, "Alright, Ms. Hevina. My office- once you've been healed that is."

He stalked off and I picked up my petite, wounded roommate up.

"Why were they going to do that?" She whispered weakly.

I didn't answer her. I was too busy asking myself why the new girl would risk her life for a stranger.


	4. Werewolves and Wings

Blossom's P.O.V.

I walked back to the dorms silently, just like everybody else. Except Amelie's group, of course.

"That was impressive." Princess said, grinning mischievously.

"She didn't scream." Brick, Amelie's boyfriend, said in awe.

Amelie didn't seem impressed.

She frowned, "She protected a human. She's too sensitive."

I froze. They were discussing inviting Bubbles into their cruel little club.

"Oh come on Am. We could knock it out of her." Boomer promised.

I clenched my hands into fists and swallowed my anger. I needed to know what their decision would be.

Amelie was still frowning. "I don't know. She seems a bit... _naive_."

I stifled hysterical laughter. If only she knew.

Boomer nudged her playfully and brought out one of his best heart breaker smiles, "You think I couldn't ruin that, too?"

I narrowed my eyes at the sinful blonde.

Amelie smirked, "I suppose you could, couldn't you? Brick. You met her yesterday, correct?"

"At the bus stop." He confirmed with an identical smirk.

Amelie nodded, "First chance you get, I want you to get her attention. Win her over as a friend and then introduce her to us. Boomer, pretend to be swooned when that day comes. The rest of it should play out to our favor."

"Your brilliant, Amelie." Princess said, with a flip of her frizzy hair.

Amelie smiled wickedly, "I know."

I fell back, swallowing nausea. They were despicable creatures.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

After I brought Bubbles to the hospital wing, I ran outside and shifted.

In my wolf form, I had solid black fur, except for a long green stripe that ran down my back, aligned with my spine.

I bolted in to the forest and when I felt like I was far enough, I let out a long howl, signaling to the pack that we needed to meet.

I shifted back immediately, and threw my clothes on before perv ball Mitch saw me. Five minutes later, I faced six pissed off werewolves.

"What the hell?" Amber demanded, glowering.

I tried to calm them all down, but they were all too angry.

Brute knocked over a tree, "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Are you insane?!" Jacob asked her, pinning her arms behind her back, "Keep that up and you'll be expelled before the week is out."

"Never mind that! At least Brute's not interrupting my play time!" Mitch fumed.

I looked at him. He did looked a little flushed and more furious than any of them.

"Play time?" Ivy questioned, still groggy.

I just gave her a look.

"What's the emergency?" Butch asked me, all seriousness.

I took in a deep breath, ready to explain, when Amber asked, "Is it about that new girl?"

Mitch grinned, his eyes turning gold, "Ooooh, she looked yummy."

I growled at him and he put his hands up in surrender, "Just an observation... Like I'm the only one that noticed."

I sighed, "That's kind of the problem."

"There's a problem?" Jacob asked, confused.

I nodded, "Just listen. Mr. Falcone talked to me today. He said the new student was fragile and needed the packs protection-"

Ivy interrupted me, "You didn't say we would, did you?!"

I swallowed, "Um... kind of."

Butch glared at me, "That wasn't your call to make! Did you ever stop and think about what was better for the pack?!"

I crossed my arms, "In return for protecting her, we get a free pass. We each screw up one time and we get off Scot free. Good enough for the pack, Butchie boy?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "That depends... how much trouble is the girl going to be?"

I shrugged, "Well, she's my roommate, so I can watch her in the dorms. She should be safe in classes, under the supervision of the bad ass teachers. So you guys just have to keep an eye on her in the halls, cafeteria, and out of school."

Amber frowned, "Why is Falcone going through so much trouble to keep the girl safe? What's after her?"

I shrugged again, "Amelie's clan, I'm guessing. With her looks and the whole 'rare creature' shit, I'm sure her and her little pets are talking about how to lure her in right now."

"Why the hell should we protect her? We don't even know her." Brute grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'll make you a deal. After you've officially met, if you hate her, I won't make you watch her."

Brute set her jaw, "Fine."

"Same goes for all of you." I added, seeing the looks I was getting.

"We done here?" Ivy asked.

Mitch smirked, "We better be. I have a hot brunette in a french maid costume waiting for me. I probably should of untied her..."

Butch cuffed him on the back of the head and we all ran back to the school.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Miss?" I croaked as the nurse walked passed my bed.

She turned to me, smiling warmly, "Yes, dear?"

I smiled back, "Do you think it would be possible for me to return to my dorm? I'm feeling alot better."

She tapped her chin, thinking, "Well, I suppose..."

I hopped up and started sprinting out the door, "Thanks!"

I arrived at the dorm fifteen minutes later. It was empty.

I frowned, "Buttercup?"

No answer. I sighed and decided a quick shower would calm me down.

I needed to stretch my wings anyway. **(AN; HINT, HINT!)**

I locked the bathroom door before removing all my clothing.

The pearly white wings on my back unfurled a second later.

"Ahhh." I sighed, stretching them out.

After a minute of that, I retracted them and got into the hot water. Someone was pounding on the door two seconds later.

"Bubbles? That better be you, because anyone stupid enough to break into _my _room deserves what ever's coming to them!" Buttercup yelled.

I giggled, "Calm down, it's me!"

"Oh... sorry!" She apologized.

I giggled again and shook my head. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

Shoot! I forgot to grab a change of clothes. I hesitantly walked out of the bathroom, clutching the towel tightly around myself.

"Uhh..." I heard a deep voice mutter.

My head snapped up, and I came face to face with a boy who must of been Buttercup's twin.

I shrieked and jumped about fifty feet in the air, "What are you doing in here?!"

"Keep your voice down! I was..." He trailed off, seeing my nearly nude state.

His eyes turned golden and he licked his lips.

My face flamed, "Listen, I don't know where BC went, but if you come back later-"

I was cut off by being slammed into a wall, with the boy pinning me there.

"BUTTERC-!" He cut me off by crashing his lips against mine. I whimpered and he growled, holding me more tightly against the wall.

'What was it BC told me to do in this exact situation?' I asked myself trying to remember the half hour butt kicking lesson.

I kneed him where it hurt and he grunted falling to his knees. I hopped over him and ran out of the dorm, searching frantically for a friendly face.

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled again, as I heard footsteps.

"Bubbles?" BC asked, turning the corner and bumping into me. "Why are you walking around in a towel?!... And why are you glowing?"

I gasped as I remembered I glowed for a few minutes after I let my wings free. That's probably what attracted the boy in the first place.

I decided to avoid answering by telling her what had happened in the dorm.

I tried to catch my breath before explaining, "When I got out of the shower, I realized I forgot to get a change of clothes. So, I walked out of the bathroom and there was some boy that looked alot like you. His eyes turned gold when he saw me and he pinned me against the wall and started kissing me! Then, I kneed him in his- what ever you called it- and he fell down. I ran for it!"

Buttercup's own eyes had turned gold with fury. She snarled something I couldn't make out and escorted me back to our dorm.

The boy had vanished.


End file.
